Gap Between Attachment
|writer = |previous = Sharing Thoughts |next = Explanation About Confusions }} Gap Between Attachment is the second episode of Underwater Love Revealings. Synopsis It's been a day since SpongeBob and Sandy had their discussion in the park. SpongeBob was still thinking about his thoughts on him and Sandy entering another short relationship. He wanted to have another short relatioship with her, but he there was a feeling that at the same time, made him not want to have another relationship with her. Most of him wanted to have another relationship with Sandy, but that small percentage somehow made him not want one. He was confused. Simple as that. Many thoughts were going through his head. He couldn't calm down. He wasn't feeling depressed or anything. He was just very confused. He wasn't even sure why he was confused. Did he want to be in a another short relationship with Sandy or not? It was a yes or no question. But his mind made it seem like there was an indefinite number or choices, as opposed to simply "yes or no". SpongeBob gradually become more calm. He was still very confused, though he became less nervous, and he could think much clearer. He continued his Saturday as normal. He decided to leave thinking about entering another short relationship with Sandy until later. It wasn't good to worried nonstop about it. He just decided to relax and take the rest of the day easy, even if he was still a little confused. When it was time to go to bed, SpongeBob decided to give his thoughts to entering another relationship with Sandy. By "thinking" about them, he didn't mean just arbitrarily saying "yes or no", he needed to give his decision a lot of thought. Which is why likely why Sandy gave him so long to think about it. She clearly wanted a well-thought reason, and SpongeBob was going to give her a well-thought reason. For a minutes, SpongeBob hesitated to think, but then he decided to just it simple thoughts for now. He knew that he would like to enter another relationship with Sandy, but the feeling pulling him back was simply unknown to him. Why did he hesitate to be in another relationship with her? Was it because they've been close friends for so long, it would feel unusual if they entered something like a relationship? They were in a relationship for that one night, why was he okay with it then? Was it because that was only one time? Atleast SpongeBob knew a bit more about his feelings. He decided he'll leave all those questions until later on. The next day, SpongeBob was still confused, though he was more calm. He decided to take a walk in the town. "I know I want to be in another relationship with Sandy, but something is stopping me. I just need to figure out what it is" thought SpongeBob to himself. The thing that was stopping him was all he needed to know. He needed to figure out was it was, then his true feelings could finally be revealed to himself and Sandy. Trivia *This is the only episode where Sandy doesn't have a speaking role. She briefly appears, though she doesn't talk. *Originally this would be the third episode, whereas Explanation About Feelings (not yet finished) would be the second. *Writing was delayed for around a week. Category:Gavin The Otter's works Category:Episodes Category:Underwater Love Story Category:2016 Category:Episodes Category:Softest Boi